mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Serveän
' Serveän' are known as creatures of bad luck and misfortune. Crossing the path of a serveäs could bring you bad luck unless they approach you with their ears flat against their head (sign of submission) or you have a broken pocket watch (stopped at 7:13- know as the time where luck is balanced) in the pocket. If a serveäs doesn’t do that or the person doesn’t have a pocket watch stopped at that time, the person would be cursed with bad luck and misfortune. When misfortune or bad luck strikes, the person cursed will see the serveäs, which cursed them, nearby before and after the event so that the person knows. Very rarely is there a theme to the mishaps and there’s never a pattern to when it happens. This makes the serveäs a dangerous magical creature because anything and everything bad can and probably will happen except death. Cursed people have to live through the whole thing till the person kills themselves or dies of old age (or hires someone to kill them: technically suicide). It’s a horrible way to live. Even vampires and other highly feared creatures don’t like crossing paths with a serveäs. Sometimes, they don’t even like hearing its name makes them shiver and jumpy. Recognizing a Serveäs Serveän can be hard to spot especially when they hide among Humans.ed by They have the ability to disguise their true forms into the forms of Humans. Some have trouble with being able to keep that form, while other can hold it for a long time. The best way to spot one is to gain their trust for them to show their true self or if you are worthy enough to see one. Their true form is a dog wolf like creature with large bat like ears. They have a tail that has a lion style in the fur pattern. 'Paradise' The reason that Serveän have such strange powers and abilities is because they are guardians to the door to Paradise. One Serveäs, born of certain blood (through family), is one of the pieces to opening the door to Paradise. The certain Serveäs is missing what is known as the “Flower”. Any Serveän can sense the presence of the “Flower” by the feeling they get around it. They feel like they are almost home. Many times, the Serveäs, of birth right, never meets their Flower. Some rare cases are when the Flower and Serveäs actually meld blood and open the door for a brief season. During a certain part of the year, Paradise is close to the real world, aka the veil is thinner. Evidence is that the stars are brighter and seem closer to Earth, Serveän are tenser than ever, and there’s a total lunar eclipse. Paradise is a special place to Serveän and everything magical creatures, i.e.: vampires, werewolves, etc. Sealed inside it, there is an incredible power that has been sealed away for centuries with the hope that it will never come back. 'History' Serveän were considered the top of the food chain till Humans learned about how to avoid their bad luck powers. They were captured and treated horribly. In the earlier days, richer people would have Serveän as pets and guard dogs. But as the years went by, Serveän began to consider dangerous and violent. They soon became another thing to hunt and kill. Because of that, Serveän learned how to blend in with Humans. Serveän began to become sick with an illness that was considered incurable unless taken to Paradise for healing. The illness was ironically called Paradise Sickness. It killed several more Serveän then it started to spread to others like Vampires, Humans, etc. The illness and hunting took down most of Serveän population. Till there was only one known family left alive. The Hues family was the family of that special Serveäs that could open the door to Paradise. They learned the art of hiding among Human and mastered it so to hide from Human enemies. However, it is impossible to hide from an illness. Their youngest son and child caught it and ended up dying from it. The first born was a girl who ended up becoming the last one of her kind after the suicide of her father. He killed himself after the death of his second wife (first already dead), unborn baby, and his youngest son. She was left alone in the world. She was forced to rely on her cousins from her step-mother’s side of the family (Humans). 'Appearance' · Typically, their fur has a distinct black markings and the rest is any color from black to red to brown to gray. · Their eyes are any color that matches the color in their fur. · Serveän have the increased instinct to be protective over people or things. · Serveän don’t typically breed with other species, all though as the population started to become extinct, they did marry and breed outside of their kind to try to keep the population up. However, they never went as low as to breed with Human like The Hues Father had. 'Powers & Abilities' · Camouflage · Bad Luck · Super Strength · Super Speed · Mind Tricks and Games 'Weaknesses' · “Flower”- For the special Serveäs, if the “Flower” was hurt, they would also feel the pain and hurt. · Vampire Venom - Vampires have that venom that changes Humans or other things into Vampires. Serveän can’t stand that venom; it causes their immune systems to become weaker causing them to get sick. Some rare cases are that a Serveäs can become a Vampire (but that’s only happened twice: Some unknown and the Hues’ only daughter). · A Cage – Serveän were born to be free and wild. They love to run and be free from any kind of bonds. It breaks their spirits and causes them to lose faith in themselves. They don’t being limited. That’s why during the time they were pet for rich people, they became violent and dangerous like animals instead intelligent creature. The Hues’ Daughter said this, “When you caged a free creature, that creature loses who it is. If you treat an animal like it’s dumb, it will become that…a wild animal.” · Silver Bolts – Silver bolts can kill or weaken a Serveäs. · New Moons - Serveän are weaker when the new moon is out. · Their own good natured heart (sometimes) depends on the generation